Let's Start With Forever
by evilregalswen
Summary: Just a little SwanQueen wedding one shot inspired by Once's photo with Charming/Regina dancing. Angst and fluff


Emma didn't really want a big wedding…but try say that to your mother who has big dreams for her daughter's wedding day. Especially when your mother is Snow White and she's probably also trying to make up for all the important events she missed for 28 years. That's pretty much how all the people of Storybrooke ended up back to the Enchanted Forest to attend Emma and Regina's -completely fairytale- wedding. It was the biggest, most beautiful and full of magic wedding that people had seen in centuries. The ceremony was now over and everyone was at the palace at the ball Snow and Prince Charming threw to celebrate the union of their daughter with her True Love.

Regina was sitting at the table watching the people around her dancing. Her eyes roamed around the room searching for her wife. Wife… Her wife… The word still felt a little weird and yet it felt so damn right. She spotted Emma at a table talking to some guests, smiling gently.

That moment Emma turned to look at her and their eyes locked and in room full of thousand people it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

After a while Emma still hadn't returned to the table, with Snow dragging her around the room to talk to everyone, and that's when David appeared in front of her and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance Regina?" he asked.

"David seriously we don't really need to do this." She replied.

"I know Regina but every bride deserves to have a father-daughter dance at her wedding. And before you say anything… I know I'm not your father but I also know you miss him. Especially today. And I know you would want him to be here and I'm sorry he can't be but it would be my honor if you'd dance with me as my daughter in law." He said and offered his hand again.

Regina gave him a grateful smile and took his hand.

"Thank you" she said and he smiled at her.

They walked to the center of the room and started dancing. For a few moments they stayed silent until Charming spoke.

"You're nervous aren't you?

"I… yes I am."

They stayed silent again and kept dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"What if I'm not good enough for her?" Regina asked, the worry in her voice visible.

"Regina...-"

"What if don't make her happy David? She… she deserves to be happy she deserves the best. What if I'm not that?" Regina's voice cracked.

"Please Regina you make her more than just happy. You two are perfect for each other. You deserve each other. You care about her don't you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I care about her. I love her. She's my whole world Charming." She replied and she never felt more confident about her own words.

"Then everything's going to be alright. I've never seen two people love each other as much as you two do. You balance each other. You're good for each other."

Emma looked at their table to find Regina but she wasn't there so she let her eyes travel around the room and her heart flatter in the sight in front of her. Her beautiful wife was now dancing with her dad. A smile creeped on her face. This was an image she wanted to have in her mind forever. But then her smile dropped off as she watched the painful look on Regina's face. She quickly excused herself and walked to where her father and Regina were.

"May I steal my bride?" Emma said to her father with a bright smile.

"She's all yours" Charming said and gave his daughter a hug.

"All mine." Emma repeated her eyes never leaving Regina's. When David walked away Emma took a bow in front of Regina.

"May I have this dance mi lady?"

Regina took Emma's hand entwining their fingers and the blonde dragged her closer to her until their bodies become one. She leaned closer and whispered to her ear.

"I love you."

Regina would never get enough of these words. She wanted to hear Emma say 'I love yous' to her for the rest of her life.

"I love you too princess."

They kept dancing, holding each other as close as possible, sharing little loving kisses.

"Regina… are you happy?" Emma then asked.

"Really dear? Even today that's all you can think about?" Regina teased. But Emma was quite serious.

"That's all I ever cared about Regina. So tell me are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy Emma. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world with the most caring heart I've ever known and that gorgeous smile that warms my heart. And she sometimes is a pain in my ass but that's just one of the many many reasons I love her so much. Where is this coming from sweetie?"

"I just wanted to make sure that's all."

"Well dear I'm more than just happy. The real question though is are you?" Regina asked.

"Huh?" Emma said and pulled just a few inches away to look Regina in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" the blonde had never been more confused than she was in that moment.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm just not good enough. I don't think I can give you what you deserve Emma. What if I can't make you happy?"

"You're already making me happy Regina. When I'm around you I'm the happiest I've ever been. I want to spend my whole life right next you. I want to raise Henry with you and maybe have another child too. I want to hold you in my arms when you're feeling low. I want to be there for you for all the bad and the good times. Never leave your side. I know it's not gonna be easy, we're probably going to go through a lot of ups and downs and fights but I'm never gonna leave you. Even in the hardest times I'm not going to run away. I promise! Because you Regina Mills are my life now I don't even want to think of a life where you're not part of it. You're my smile, you're my purpose, and you're my light in the dark. I know you're scared…I'm scared too but I'm willing to take every risk if it means I get to be with you. I love you and you're more than just good enough for me. You're more than I've ever though I could have and your past doesn't define you. You're not evil anymore. You're deserve to love and be loved and I'm gonna remind you this for every day of the rest of my life."

At the end of Emma's speech they had finally stopped dancing both just standing at the center of the room, looking deep into each other's eyes. Regina's eyes were now full of tears. She couldn't believe she was so lucky as to have someone like Emma on her side. Emma with her love had made up for all the pain Regina had been through her whole life, she had saved her from the darkness and now Regina was ready to take every risk to so she can be with her.

"I love you so much Emma, more than I think I'm able to describe."

With that Emma took Regina's face in her hands and kissed her. Emma put everything in that kiss. Her love, caring, passion, worries, insecurities… Simple everything. The kiss was so powerful and it was exactly what both women needed in that moment. That's why when Emma slid her tongue inside Regina's mouth the older woman didn't resist at all. Everyone was now staring at them but the new married couple didn't seem to notice or even if they did, they didn't seem to care. They were lost in their own magical world.

With that kiss Emma sealed her promise. Her promise to stay with Regina for the rest of her life and never leave her. And that's what Emma did! No matter how rough things would get, she never even though about running away. Their love for each other was more powerful than any magic ever existed and nothing or no one could separate them. They stayed together forever and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
